Triceratops
Triceratops is a genus of large ceratopsian from the Late Cretaceous Period. Paleontological Info Triceratops' ''name means 'Three Horn Face, for the genus having three horns; two large ones on top of the eyes, and one short horn on the top of the nose. There are two valid species of Triceratops; ''T. prorsus'', and ''T. horridus''. The two can be differentiated by T. prorsus having large eye brow horns that curve forward, and T. horridus having straighter horns and a more shallow snout. Triceratops lived throughout the western North America, most famously in the Hell Creek Formation, where it lived alongside Tyrannosaurus rex, ''Edmontosaurus annectens'', ''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'', ''Stygimoloch spinifer'', Troodon, ''and Ankylosaurus. Description ''Triceratops are among the most iconic dinosaurs, with brow horns similar to T. horridus and a nasal horn similar to T. prosus. They have large frills with spikes on along the edges. Color patterns include brown, grey and green. Brown and green variations have stripes, with brown having beige and green occasionally having white. The young are brown, with less developed frills and horns. Behavior Triceratops are fairly calm animals, not attacking unless provoked. They are quite aggressive when provoked, especially when the young are threatened. They are very social, living in moderately sized herds alongside other herbivores. History Jurassic Park Thirteen Triceratops were recreated for Jurassic Park by Ingen, with the first successfully recreated in 1986. Three Triceratops were were transported to Isla Nublar to serve as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. Three were transported to Isla Nublar where they lived in the Triceratop Paddock. They commonly grew ill which caused much confusion throughout the veterinary staff. 1993 Incident One sick Triceratops was encountered by Jurassic Park's Endorsement team. Ellie Sattler helped look for the cause of the illness, which later turned out to be caused by West Indian Lylac which they had swallowed alongside gastroliths. This individual died after the incident and was scavenged by the Tyrannosaurus. 1997 Isla Sorna Incident The ten Triceratops on Isla Sorna were released after Hurricane Clarissa forced Ingen to abandoned the island. An adult and juvenile of the species were captured when came back to the island during the 1997 Incident, but both were released by Hammond's Gatherers and the adult managed to destroy much of the teams equipment. Jurassic World The Triceratops populations of Isla Sorna were later moved to Isla Nublar for Jurassic World after the collapse of it's ecosystem. The species was later used in multiple attractions, including Gyrosphere Valley, Triceratops Territory, and the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. These populations were later freed when the Indominus rex broke out and caused the 2015 Incident which forced the park to close. Post Jurassic World Triceratops populations had remained consistent throughout the three year time span Isla Nublar was abandoned, but were later threatened when Mount Sibo threatened to erupt. The rescue mission managed to save multiple individuals, including a mother and juvenile. It is unknown if any were sold, but the remaining animals including the mother and juvenile were released into the wilds of California after Masie Lockwood saved them from dying from Hydrogen Cyanide. Appearances Films *Jurassic Park (1993)' *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)'' *''Jurassic Park III (2001)'' *''Jurassic World (2015)'' *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018)'' Games *''Jurassic Park: The Game (2011)'' *''Jurassic Park: Trespasser (1998)'' Merchandise *''Jurassic Park Brochure'' *''Jurassic World Website'' *''Jurassic World Holoscape'' *''Dinosaur Protection Group Isla Nublar Dinosaur List'' Inaccuracies *The clones have triangular epoccipitals on their frills as adults instead of young and juveniles that can only be founded in real life. *The clones have jugal horns on their cheeks instead of one cheek horn on one side in real life. *The clones have elephant like feet instead of pronounced claws on the innermost three of its five toes in real life. Status Endangered The last few remaining specimens can be found in the forests of Northern California. Category:Ceratopsians Category:Endangered Category:Ornithischians Category:Herbivores Category:Chasmosaurs Category:Dinosaurs